


Falling Into Bed (and Other Places)

by lucdarling



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Natasha slept with an Avenger for a mission & one Avenger she slept with because she wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> filled for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=1273026#t1273026) at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)

Natasha utters a long string of curses as she carries Tony Stark's practically deadweight body through the hallway and into his bedroom. She resolves to delete all footage from his blasted AI who runs the household as soon as she dumps his drunk ass into bed. Except it doesn't go as planned, because Tony latches onto Natasha's arm with a sleepy murmur when she tries to pull away.

The man looks vulnerable, cradling her hand in both of his larger ones, arc reactor glowing faintly under the sheet she pulled over him. Natasha sighs and kicks off her heels. It's a safe bet that the man is so drunk he won't remember this in the morning and she could do with some sleep now that the party's over.

Natasha wakes early the next morning, soft morning sunlight filtering through the windows. “JARVIS, draw the shades, please?” She whispers to the room at large, not moving her head from Tony's warm shoulder. The billionaire still has his arm wrapped around her like she's a living doll, one of his legs between hers. The AI does as requested and she falls back to sleep.

The second time Natasha wakes, brown eyes are staring straight at her.

“You look surprisingly fierce even when you sleep, you know that?” Tony comments, sliding out from under her now that he sees she's awake. Natasha stretches and adjusts her shirt before leaving the warmth of the bed.

“Do you require anything else, Mr. Stark?” she asks sweetly, already slipping into her persona of “Natalie”.


	2. Steve Rogers

Natasha uses her body as a weapon mainly, but it's rare that anyone treats her like a woman. She thinks it has something to do with having a reputation of killing twenty armed men in under a minute.

Steve's hands are gentle as they cradle her face though and she leans up on her tiptoes to meet his lips. He's enthusiastic if inexperienced but Natasha bets the people watching aren't aware. Steve lowers her to the bed carefully and she smiles against his skin.

“I'm doing good?” He whispers as he pretends to bite at her earlobe and Natasha murmurs approval into his neck where she's leaving a trail of tiny bitemarks. She feels slightly guilty that his first time with a woman is like this, in a room that's bugged to hell by the bad guys, but Steve had agreed to sign up as a newly married couple. Natasha unbuttons his shirt and runs her hands down his chest. Steve lets her, screwing his eyes shut when she takes his belt off.

“Hey Cap, you're doing just fine. Just let me do the work.” Natasha winks and uses the element of surprise to flip their positions. She straddles one of his thighs, pulling his cock and stroking it to full hardness. Steve groans and Natasha rocks on his leg because it is a turn-on of the best kind, to reduce someone to their base instincts and know that you're responsible. She strokes him, letting him wrap one of his huge hands around hers to give her the rhythm he likes. Natasha rocks against his leg, pressing her clit against the tensed muscles and swallowing a moan.

Steve comes with a shout and a buck of his hips, almost dislodging her. She squeezes her knees and grinds down, nearly there and then Steve is reaching down to press a warm finger against her clit and Natasha's coming.

She crawls up to lie next to him and Steve tucks her tighter against him as he catches his breath. “You're amazing,” he says in an awed tone. Natasha pats his chest in lieu of an answer, feeling it would be rude to laugh at his earnest tone.


	3. Bruce Banner

Natasha is directed to head to the lower level labs when she arrives at Central HQ and she doesn't question the order from Fury, merely spins on a boot and stalks off.

Bruce is waiting for her in his structurally-enforced lab, hands clasped in front of him. “I need your help, if you don't mind.” Natasha waits in silence to hear the rest of it. “I think I've designed a new pill that should keep my heartbeat regular but I obviously can't test it with just myself.” He stops talking, cheeks flushing and Natasha connects the dots together.

She laughs low because this is a hell of a proposition. “You want me to have sex with you and see if your heartbeat remains steady?” Her voice is already lowering into the raspier tones Natasha uses when she's seducing a mark and she idly gives a thought to Clint's bet she couldn't sleep with all the Avengers before him. Looks like she might win it after all. “You take the pill already?” Natasha tilts her head towards the stopwatch on the table next to the scientist.

At his nod, Natasha closes the space between them and pushes his white lab coat off. Bruce lets her maneuver him as she wants, his erect cock standing between their bodies in no time. Natasha slides to her knees, wrapping a hand around the base of the impressive girth and taking the head into her mouth. Bruce groans and she pins his hips with her other arm.

The tile floor is cold where it seeps into the denim of her jeans but Natasha's mind is otherwise occupied, pulling out every trick in her arsenal to raise his heartbeat in as short a time as possible. She keeps her eyes trained on his face though, alert to any wash of green that might flush over Bruce's skin. Nothing happens except Natasha's swallowing a mouthful of hot, salty liquid and Bruce helps her up from the floor.

She wipes her mouth and gives the scientist a look. “Don't mention it.” she says when he thanks her profusely, even though she doubts he will. Natasha doesn't need to add this incident to her reputation among the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, it's already difficult enough being a highly-ranked female in a male-dominated agency.


	4. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for dubious consent

They're trapped in this room, no visible door but fresh air is coming from somewhere. Mjölnir doesn't break down the walls, so Thor surmises they're being held captive by someone with a talent for sorcery. Natasha would be the first to bet it's his evil brother, except for the fact that Loki has yet to return from his trip to one of the other realms.

The vent, she figures out quickly enough, lets in more than just oxygen. Thor is staring at her and it's hard to miss the bulge in his pants.

“You feeling all right, Thor?” Natasha stays on her side of the room and her eyes only widen slightly when the god crosses the distance in a few large steps. His bright blue eyes are clouded and Natasha goes on the attack.

Every swing she makes is sluggish, feeling like she's punching through molasses and Thor evades her easily. It's short work for him to capture both her wrists in one hand and pin her against the wall. Thor tilts her head up for a kiss and it's surprisingly gentle considering why it's happening.

He pulls away from her, confusion knitting his brow together. “Lady Natasha, I do not think I am quite myself. You are not my Jane!”

Natasha raises an eyebrow and speaks quickly. “You've probably been infected with some sort of gas or possibly a hallucinogenic. I don't blame you.” The woman shrugs as much as she's able to in this position and Thor drops her wrists when he realizes he's still holding her up.

His eyes have gone cloudy again by the time she's unzipped her leather catsuit and stands nude before him. Thor advances with a growl and slams Natasha against the wall so hard her jaw clicks. It's far from the worst thing to happen to her on a mission and Thor isn't unattractive so Natasha reminds herself to make an appointment with one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologists before Fury can mandate it and rolls her hips.


	5. Phil Coulson

They're both professionals, having worked together for years at this point and he's seen her nude multiple times from the other end of a camera during her missions. This isn't that different, though Natasha didn't see this ever happening.

Natasha rubs her body against him, feeling the slickness of his pre-come wipe against her thigh. Phil's hands grasp her hips, thumbs sweeping over her hipbones before he's lost to his body's need.

Natasha lets him thrust against the crux of her thigh, moaning when he repositions a few inches and his glans slide over her clit. She cants her hips, pressing against the heated flesh. The new friction this creates is enough to make them both gasp quietly and they rock together faster. Phil finishes first, covering her stomach. He pulls back after Natasha's fingers have helped push her over the edge and reaches for an abandoned sock on the floor a few feet away.

They clean up, mindful of the gun trained on them from the swarthy thug a few feet away. Then Phil's hand moves rapidly and Natasha springs into action, taking down the pervert as he steps closer and leaves him in a pool of his own blood as she steps away.

They don't mention the incident in the reports of what happened during those hours locked in the storage container.


	6. Clint Barton

She waits for Clint on his bed, smirking as the marksman enters and his jaw drops when he spots her. Natasha stretches as he directs his laser-like stare to take in her naked body. She arches her back towards the ceiling, pushing her breasts up and hears him swallow in the sudden hush that's fallen over the room.

The past few weeks have been hard on both of them as they figure out where they stand as non-super powered Avengers and still remain a part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. Natasha watches some of the stress leach away as he realizes what she's offering and the smile builds on his face. It's not the smug smirk he usually wears around others, but the slow curl of his lips that only she gets to see. Clint drops his quiver near the door, kicking it shut with one foot before bending down to unlace his boots. Natasha laughs when he nearly gets caught with his foot stuck in his pants and he grins at her playfully.

“Almost there babe, just give me a minute and I'll make your toes curl.” Clint promises, stripping off his shirt and throwing it over the desk chair. He crawls up the bed and leans over her. Natasha tilts her head up for a kiss and Clint doesn't disappoint, his tongue licking until her lips part. They kiss for a long time until they're both satisfied and Clint's erection is pressing insistently against her thigh.

He doesn't do anything about it, simply adjusts so he can be comfortable while he moves to suck a dark mark over her collarbone and then on the underside of her right breast. Clint follows it up with a third mark on her ribcage and her breath catches both from the tenderness they rarely get a chance to show and the frustration he's causing. Clint's teeth are sharp when they tug lightly on her hardened nipple and Natasha sinks a hand into his blond hair, the other fisting in the pillow her head rests on.

The man chuckles against her knee as she whines at the way he presses her leg against her chest so he can kiss her ankle. Clint takes his time, hands caressing and rubbing her legs with enough pressure to make her melt into the mattress. It doesn't stop the throbbing ache between her legs and she lets him know he isn't living up to his promises.

Clint nips at the soft skin of her inner thigh and Natasha can feel the day-old stubble scratch over her skin. She spreads her legs wider, holding the right one to her chest with a hand underneath her knee as Clint settles between her legs. He starts out slow, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her swollen clit. Natasha moans when his tongue licks at her, broad flat strokes that never vary even when she bucks her hips. Clint slides one of his hands up to play with a breast, the other keeping her left leg pinned underneath his arm. He resumes the slow tortuous licks and Natasha curses at him in a mixture of English and Russian when he doesn't go any faster but instead rolls a nipple between his callused fingers with the perfect amount of pressure to keep it on the right side of pain/pleasure.

Natasha knows he's taking his time because they can afford to do so at this time. Eating her out is one of Clint's favorite things to do but he never asks her for it. Natasha doesn't mind going to her knees for a man because it's easy to control things even in what many view as a degrading position, but turning the tables like this is harder. There's only one other man who's done this for her, that's Natasha's trusted so much to go this far – and James is dead so now it's only Clint that she allows to see her like this.

“You still with me?” Clint pauses, looking up her body. His eyes are almost all pupil, blown dark with lust. Natasha manages to nod, feeling her stomach tremble under the hand he drags over her stomach almost lazily.

Her orgasm builds slowly, swelling inside her until Natasha feels like she's about to fly apart. Clint's tongue is licking at her with rough small strokes, darting in and out, teasing. She moans loudly, the way she doesn't allow herself when she's with anyone else. Clint rubs a callused thumb over her clit as his tongue presses deeper into her and that combination does it. Natasha's eyes squeeze shut and she loses herself in the rush of pleasure, the flood of release.

She comes back to herself and Clint's soothing, one of his hand smoothing her hair away from her sweat-soaked face. Natasha rolls into him, wrinkling her nose as her leg brushes against the wet spot he left. She tucks her head under his chin, reveling in the momentary stillness that's not fraught with tension as it usually is for their line of work. Clint drops a kiss to her nose and Natasha smiles.

There's no one else she wants to be with, in this moment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undercover Newlyweds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391005) by [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran)




End file.
